


First Date Dilemma

by muneomon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Action & Romance, Dinner, First Dates, First Kiss, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oneshot, Will Graham is a Cannibal, but i loved writing this, drugged wine, it was a struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muneomon/pseuds/muneomon
Summary: When Will comes to terms with Hannibal's darker side, as well as his own, he agrees to a date. Only it doesn't turn out exactly how they had expected, when dinner is rudely interrupted.***Or Hannibal and Will try to have a dinner date but get kidnapped.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	First Date Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatwasamazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasamazing/gifts).



> This is a (late) Valentine's Day gift fic for my good friend @thatwasamazing 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ^-^

Hannibal popped the cork from the bottle of wine, a small, flirty smile appearing on his face as he turned towards his guest. “This is a personal favourite. And what better time to have it than now, on a special occasion such as this?” He filled the two glasses in front of him, returning the cork to the bottle. He carried the glasses to the dining room table, placing them with the food. “Bon Appetit.”

Hannibal looked over to his curly haired guest as he took a seat at the table, a genuine smile spreading across his face as he’s met with an equally genuine but dim expression. 

“Thank you, Hannibal. I have to admit, I’m more nervous than I usually am.”

“Well, this isn’t like the other times you’ve dined here. Is it Will?”

Will smiled shyly, a light blush dabbed on his cheeks. He had been so anxious to come over tonight. It was even more nerve wracking than asking to come over in the first place, implications clear.

It was a date.

And he was panicking.

There were  _ candles _ and Hannibal’s  _ favourite _ wine. He had gone all out and Will felt somehow out of place. He felt like he’d walked in on him and someone else’s date; like it wasn’t supposed to be  _ him _ there. Hannibal must have been able to sense his fears as he reached out his arm, gesturing to Will’s glass.

“Please Will, I’d love to hear your opinion on it.”

They both picked up their glasses. Will took a small sip. It left a strange taste in his mouth, one he wasn’t used to having when drinking wine, especially one Hannibal so keenly described as his favourite. He decided to take a bigger gulp, to taste more of the fruity flavouring. Hannibal also took a sip, after seeing Will’s discreetly disgusted face. Perhaps, he had misjudged Will’s taste after all. Hannibal’s eyes widened with fear, reaching over quickly to try and stop Will from drinking anymore.

“Will no-” He stayed seated, dizziness overwhelming his head as he tried to stand, deciding it was best to sit. “It’s drugged!”

Will spat his mouthful back into the glass. He panicked, noting in his mind how much he had already drank. It was difficult to move, he tried to stand up to help Hannibal but his legs wouldn’t budge, it felt too heavy, his mind too unclear to recognise any actions. His body started to feel numb, his eyes drooping as he tried to place the glass back onto the table.

A loud bang sounded as people rushed through the door and into the house.

Will's panic increased, causing Will to accidentally knock over the glass, the wine spilling over the tables surface. But Will was too out of it. His head felt heavy as he swayed back and forth, trying to catch up to what was happening around him but he felt too slow - like he was moving in slow motion as everyone else rushed by. 

A few solid bodied men and women piled into the room. The thumps of their shoes across the floor confusing Will further. It was hard to focus on his surroundings. Suddenly, he felt the urge to sleep, but he knew he had to try and fight it.

He could hear the distant and muffled voice of Hannibal yelling into the room. His ears rang as he tried to focus his attention, the dizziness feeling lighter but no where near clear enough.

He was snapped out of it when he felt hands grab his arms. He felt his limp body getting lifted, shifting into uncomfortable positions that, no matter what, he couldn’t get out of. His eyes refocused on Hannibal, who was also being grabbed and dragged away. They were both carried outside. Will’s hearing and sight focused again, still heavy bodied, but enough to comprehend the situation.

"Who are you?" He slurred out, words slow to come to his mind as he thought of them.

A dull thud sounded as he was put into the trunk of a black huv roughly, hands now tied with a scratchy rope and pressed back-to-back with Hannibal. He made eye contact with the person who placed him in there, immediately sending him a squinted stare. It came across as a more sleepy expression than one of hatred.

Then, the trunk lid was shut.

It was silent and dark in the trunk, until the engine purred to life and a small bulb lit up where they rested, casting them in a dirt orange light.

"Hannibal," Will croaked after a bit more of the fog cleared.

“Will, how are you feeling?” It was rushed out so urgently that Will had to second guess if it was actually Hannibal in there with him. But then, Hannibal repeated himself, in his more calm, calculated manner. “Will, if you are able to reply, please tell me you’re okay.”

He sounded desperate, and having most of the heavy effects disappearing, Will cleared his throat as the words came to him. "Hannibal, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Greeted by silence, Will continued. "I knew this was a bad idea, what with… w-with my connection to the fbi. Now look, I got us b- _ both _ kidnapped-"

"Will, please."

Will's mouth snapped shut suddenly, his head still a little dizzy. He waited for Hannibal to speak again.

“We  _ both _ work alongside the fbi. I’m the one that helped you profile this killer - whom I expect is to blame for this.”

Hannibal shuffled around in the background, Will presumed it was to check the ropes tying his hands together. He had a good idea as to whether he could escape them when he stilled suddenly with a huff, head thumping against the floor of the trunk. Will had to hold back a laugh, letting out instead a choked coughing sound, too tired to hold it back fully. He felt when Hannibal turned around to face Will’s back completely. “Did you laugh at me, Will?” In return, he pressed his lips together in a silent act of defiance. “Now? In this situation, you’re laughing at me trying to escape.”

Will couldn’t hide his amusement any longer, bursting out with barely contained laughter, regretting it as pain ripped through his head. “Of course, Hannibal.  _ Agh- _ This is a really ridiculous situation after all.” 

After a moment of shuffling and finding what he was looking for in his back pocket, he pulled out two small filing knives. He grabbed at Hannibal's hand blindly, who had to roll over again partially to grab it and passed him the tool. "It's not enough to fight but it should be enough to break the rope." He turned around to face Hannibal completely, accidentally causing them to be pressed chest-to-chest. Will blushed at the proximity whilst Hannibal simply smirked at him before mumbling lowly in a way that made his voice sound much deeper.

“Thank you, Will.”

Will snorted in reply. "Just get to filing," He wiggled his way back to leave a small gap between them. “I can’t believe we pissed off a psychopath.” He continued once he heard Hannibal’s breathy laugh. “I thought you of all people would’ve known better. I bet it was that article Jack told them to put out. I’m sure the comment you made didn’t make this situation any easier.”

“You thought I’d know best. Will, you underestimate yourself. You knew exactly what was happening. I saw the look in your eyes when I mentioned it briefly to Jack, you knew the way I was offending the killer and mocking them. You know just as much as I do about psychopaths. After all, you are currently on a date with one.”

“And what a wonderful time I’m having! It hasn’t been long since I… accepted the reality, and yes, it’s true. I knew what was happening when you said that, and I was admittedly… curious, as to what would happen.” He huffed outwards in mock frustration. “You know, I should really take this as a sign.”

“Aimed towards dating a psychopath?’

He hummed his agreement.

“And what kind of sign would that be Will?”

There were a few moments of silence, until Will sighed gently, a small smile now placed on his lips. “A sign that I stupidly ignore…”

Will turned his head away as he continued to blush, gazing over Hannibal's shoulder rather than directly at him. Hannibal felt himself smiling at the adorable confession. Never would he have thought he’d be in this situation with someone he thought of as adorable. He thought back for a second to his life so far. The new feeling, for both Hannibal and Will, was nothing like what they had experienced before.

This realisation only boosted their motivation more; They  _ needed _ to get out of there. And that was final.

The drive seemed long, their bodies shifting closer as the car turned sharp corners, until eventually they settled into the movements. They allowed themselves to stay that close. Perhaps, this would have been their only opportunity of being able to stay that close. 

Will lifted his head to meet Hannibal's gaze after hearing him sigh defeatedly. Will never thought he’d hear a noise like that coming from the man in front of him.

“I’m really sorry, Will. I just got you back after we had that talk, and for a date! And I’ve gone and ruined it.”

It was almost cute, how Hannibal worried and doubted himself over Will. But Will didn’t want him to feel like that. They encouraged each other, made each other bolder; and this moment would be no different.

“Hannibal, don’t be silly. This is still a part of our date. And out of everyone to be here with, I’m really glad it’s you.” With a boost of morbid confidence, Will shuffled the last few centimeters to attach their lips. He kissed him softly, a small peck on the lips. He pulled away before things could get heated. “Now, you have to promise to return it after we get out of this. You have to promise me Hannibal…”

It was silent for a while, just the two of them rocking together in the moving vehicle as they stared into each other’s eyes. Will waited for his answer as patiently as he could, suddenly unsure if Hannibal would actually agree to it.

“Of course Will. We’ll make it through this. This time, we’ll do it together.” He had a small smile on his face, confidence flickered back into his eyes. He leaned in again quickly as he gave him a kiss to his cheek, relief flooding his expression.

“Thank you,” Will breathed as they pulled apart.

Before Hannibal could reply, the car came to an abrupt stop, causing them to hit their heads together. They both released a loud groan from the pain. As the engine cut out, the light in the trunk turned off, leaving them in complete darkness. “You know what we’ll have to do, Will. I wanted you to do this in your own time but I can’t afford to lose you. You must escape.”

“I’ll do it. With you, Hannibal.”

They both shared a small smile as the trunk was popped open, hands grabbing at them immediately. They tried hard to make it as difficult as possible for them, wriggling around in their arms. Will admittedly more wriggly than Hannibal. Hannibal wore a look of disgust and distaste on his face as he’s carried in.

However, he did manage to analyse his surroundings, memorising the huge building they were being taken in to. Will’s expression looked more impressed than Hannibal’s, not used to seeing houses so modern and expensive-looking. He prided himself in his home but he couldn’t help but admire this one.

Even as they entered the house, Will’s gaze drifted from wall to wall, shelf to shelf. It really was quite stunning. It hit him then that this is the place that he is most likely to die and suddenly it became not so beautiful. A morbid beauty perhaps; But not quite the same as its initial beauty.

They were placed - somewhat gentle - into wooden chairs. Their hands were placed behind the back of the chair for extra precaution before all but two guards left the room. It was only then, after hearing the sound of engines racing into the distance, that they allowed themselves to look around fully. Will gently smiled at Hannibal - grateful that they were at least facing each other. Will didn’t feel as scared as he thought he would be in this position. Hannibal, as always, looked creepily calm. That’s when the smirk appeared on his face, playfulness returning.

“I still blame you for this, you know?”

He could see the corner of Hannibal’s lips twitch as they kept eye contact. “Of course, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Oh, so you admit this is your fault? So easily?”

“Anything for you Will.”

Will couldn’t help the genuine smile he had shown after that comment. It made him incredibly happy that Hannibal was being so charming. The echoing sound of footsteps brought them out of their own little world. They turned towards the noise as it grew closer, their expressions now calm and controlled.

“Well, you must be Mr Graham and Dr Lecter. I’ve heard a lot of things about you.” A woman, dressed in a black suit and combat boots, spoke with a smile.

With a small, amused smirk in return, Hannibal replied. “All good things, I hope.”

“Indeed Dr Lecter, but I did not like  _ your _ comments about  _ me _ very much.”

“My deepest apologies, I did not know factual information would disturb you so. I’ll be more careful in the future.”

Will, who had remained silent through the interaction, witnessed the woman’s expression change into anger; barely controlled anger. They both made eye contact as he continued speaking.

“I do not think you have thought this through fully, have you?”

Before she could speak, an offended expression already on her face, he nodded his head at Will and they broke free, dropping the loose restraints to the ground and standing up ready to fight.

“Stop them! But do  _ not _ kill them! I want them alive.”

The guards moved closer warily, hands out ready to stop them. As one moved in on Hannibal, Will grabbed the wooden chair he was sitting on and smashed it onto the ground, grabbing the large stake-like pieces of wood that had broken off. He threw two towards Hannibal, which he caught, before grabbing the other two legs for himself.

Will turned back to the other guard, still stood hesitantly and eyeing the makeshift weapons.

With a confident step forwards, Will attacked first. He aimed the blunt end at the man’s head, missing when he dodged to the side and moved to grab at Will. With a swift change of direction, Will flipped the weapon into his right hand and struck the guard’s shoulder from behind, with enough force to break through the skin and stick out gruesomely. 

The guard yelled, moved his hand to hold his shoulder and looked back at the stake, slowly soaking up the blood and staining a dull red.

Will froze, quickly analysing the feelings he gained from the action.

He felt good; powerful.

Before the guard could recover, Will struck him through the back of his knee with the other weapon, turning around him and pushing against the wood in his shoulder. Will turned quickly towards Hannibal to help as the guard dropped to the floor, having been too focused to see how he had been doing. He relaxed as he saw he had the guard in a choke hold, her thrashing movements slowing to a stop.

Will analysed his surroundings for the woman as Hannibal laid the now unconscious guard on the floor. But she was nowhere to be seen; she was gone. Will laughed to himself quietly.

“Will,”

He turned to Hannibal’s happy face, and smiled in return - a genuine smile. They walked to each other as they headed towards the door with their huge smiles still plastered onto their faces.

“How do you feel, Will?” Hannibal nudged him gently with his shoulder.

“Alive, powerful… good.”

They walked on in silence, embracing the moment and storing it in their memories.

Will jumped suddenly at the sound of Hannibal’s pained yell. Turning around as quickly as he could, he saw Hannibal fall to the ground as the woman from before attacked him. She headed towards Will, yelling wildly, giving him little time to raise his hands in defense. He managed to grab her before her hands could claw at him, his hand deflecting hers and his other wrapping around her neck. Before thinking, he turned her around rapidly, keeping his firm grip on her neck until a loud  _ snap _ sounded.

He threw the body to the ground, rushing towards Hannibal. Dropping to his knees, Will turned Hannibal over, sighing in relief as they made eye contact.

“I’m fine, Will. Where is she?” Hannibal clutched his side as he searched frantically, stopping short as he sees her contorted form laying limply on the floor.

“Let’s get out of here,” Will helped Hannibal to his feet, moving him slowly out of the building and hiding behind the surrounding bushes. He pulled out his phone after setting Hannibal on the ground, heading straight for Jack’s number. He’d want to know first.

Hannibal watched as Will spoke on the phone, dishing out descriptions of where they were hiding and the level of their injuries. He smiled to himself when Will ended the call, sending him their location through message.

“Will,”

Will’s head snapped towards Hannibal as he started making his way closer. “Is everything okay? Does it hurt?” He moved his hand near the gash on Hannibal’s side.

“I just wanted to say I am very proud of you, Will. I wish our first date could have been under different circumstances, but I don’t regret this.”

“I seem to remember something about a promise that was made before.” 

Without further prompting, Hannibal leaned in to connect their mouths. They both relished the moment, getting lost in the feeling of each other as the distant sound of sirens became audible and the lights became visible. They pulled apart, smiling as wide as before. They knew this was the start of a new adventure.

The start of Will’s becoming.

The start of  _ their _ becoming.

***

They sat at the back of the ambulance, blankets wrapped around them as they were checked for wounds and bandaged up. Will nodded to Jack as he came into view. 

“Will, I wanted to talk to you a bit more privately. I’m sorry about this happening, there are precautions being put into place as we speak, to avoid anything like this repeating itself.”

He turned to look at Hannibal, who was in another ambulance for a more thorough check. “I also wanted to ask you, Will.” His critical gaze returned back to Will, searching for his expression. “What really happened here?”

“We were abducted, Jack.”

“What happened inside the house?”

Will flickered his eyes over to Hannibal, who was now looking back at him and he inhaled the refreshing air of freedom they had now created.

“We were abducted, and the only way we could get out was to fight. They left us no choice Jack, they attacked with the clear intention to kill. We couldn’t have survived any other way.”

And although their night felt like it passed way too quickly, the moment their gazes locked, they felt time stop.


End file.
